A variety of mailbox supports have been available heretofore, particularly for mailboxes in rural areas which are typically located near roads and are thus susceptible to damage from passing vehicles, snowplows, etc. It is desirable to provide a yieldable and/or movable support for such mailboxes. Several examples of such mailbox supports can be found. Some are simply adapted to rotate or swing out of the way upon impact, while others incorporate spring arrangements to cushion the impact and then return the support to its normal position U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,338 to Dunagan, 2,738,941 to Laurich, 3,161,397 to Nolander, 3,802,656 to Virblas, 4,792,088 to Bonnell, and 5,029,783 to Alvarez are representative of the prior art. However, the prior devices have tended to be unnecessarily complicated, difficult to assemble and maintain, or have manifested other drawbacks.
There is still a need for a resilient swing-away mailbox support of improved construction.